This invention relates to a mechanism for connecting an IC card, such as a game-program card, to an external device, such as a card reader for reading information recorded in the IC card.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional IC card 4, and FIG. 2 is a plan view showing the internal structure of a connector 1 provided in an external device (e.g., card reader), in which an upper portion of the connector is omitted. A card entrance 2 and a card receiving portion 3 are formed in the connector 1, and a multiplicity of elastic electrode-contacting pieces 7 are disposed on an inner portion of the card receiving portion 3. The IC card 4 incorporates a semiconductor device (not shown) which is encapsulated in a package 5. A multiplicity of electrode terminals 6 which are external terminals of the semiconductor device are disposed on an obverse-side surface of a front portion of the package 5 in relation to the direction in which the IC card 4 is inserted into the connector 1. FIG. 3 shows a state in which the conventional IC card 4 is inserted into the connector 1.
The IC card 4 is used by being inserted into the card receiving portion 3 of the connector 1 through the card entrance 2. When the IC card 4 is completely inserted into the connector 1, the electrode terminals 6 disposed on the surface of the IC card 4 contact the electrode-contacting pieces 7 disposed in the connector 1, thereby establishing electrical connection between the semiconductor device in the IC card 4 and the external device.
To disconnect the semiconductor device in the IC card 4 and the external device from each other, the IC card 4 is pulled out from the card receiving portion 3 of the connector 1.
The thus-constructed mechanism for connecting the conventional IC card and the external device to each other does not function to sufficiently retain the IC card 4 in the card receiving portion 3 of the connector 1. There is, therefore, a possibility of the contacts of the electrode terminals 6 and the electrode-contacting pieces 7 becoming misaligned while in contact with each other, or a possibility of the IC card 4 coming out of the connector after the card 4 has been inserted therein. In addition, the depth to which the IC card 4 is inserted into the connector 1 can not be perceived by the operator, and there is a possibility of the front end of the IC card 4 being broken by roughly impacting the surface of the innermost wall of the connector 1 if the card is carelessly inserted into the connector.
In the conventional connection mechanism, a card which is different from the specific IC card 4 can be inserted if it has the same outside dimensions of the package 5. Therefore, it cannot be confirmed whether or not a card is acceptable until the external device is actually started after the IC card 4 has been inserted into the card receiving portion 3 of the connector 1.